


melting

by kiholove



Series: misc. kiho smut [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Kihyun can't say he's surprised when their newly-found nightly routine takes an exceedingly fun and exceedinglynaughtyturn.





	melting

It started out as a kind of silly happenstance, a humorous incident that would be sure to bring laughs at fanmeetings and interviews for years to come. But over the past few weeks, what began as a physical necessity, an innocent favor done out of thoughtfulness, had evolved into something that they both now look forward to with a strange sort of eagerness, even though they're both too shy to admit it even to each other, and tonight is no exception.

The rest of the members are already tucked away in their bedrooms for the night, getting ready to go to sleep in anticipation of a packed schedule tomorrow. But Kihyun and Hoseok are still wide awake, still sitting together on the cool floor in the living room, the lights low and comforting, the space around them quiet and peaceful, the hush of nighttime resting over them like a blanket and the rush of the city fading into the background, muffled and distant like they're together underwater, resting on the ocean floor with the empty expanse of the sea around them.

They're both sitting cross-legged, Kihyun behind Hoseok, and Hoseok has already removed his shirt, now clad only in loose pajama bottoms, slung low on his hips, with bare feet and his naked torso on full display. Kihyun's wearing the large t-shirt that Hoseok had removed, and a soft pair of shorts, also with bare feet, and he has a small pump-bottle of lightly-scented medicinal lotion beside him on the floor. They're both freshly washed and bare-faced, sleepy and warm and soft, and Hoseok has his hands folded in his lap and his eyes closed, lips parted, his breathing slow and steady as Kihyun pumps out some of the thick lotion into his hands and begins to work it through his fingers, warming it up, humming almost inaudibly, the two of them together in a comfortable silence that they only ever really experience with each other, just another part of what makes their little routine, and their bond in general, so special. After all, words just aren't necessary when you're so in tune with each other that you can perfectly read every little movement, every little smile, every expression and every mood and every little shift in the air, even every change in each other's heartbeats and breathing.

Hoseok has been working extra hard on his body lately, encouraged by the group's growing popularity, and while it's certainly yielded beautiful results that Kihyun more than anyone else has appreciated, it's also taken quite a toll on his muscles, particularly in his back and his neck and his shoulders, and he now suffers from an almost constant dull, rough ache that he had come to realize could only be soothed by Kihyun's soft, gentle hands.

It had been quite amusing when they had discovered that Hoseok had become too muscular, physically unable to reach his own back to tend to his sore muscles, but when the two of them had finally stopped laughing at the situation, Kihyun had cooed in fondness, immediately offered to help, sad to hear that his beloved hyung was hurting. And Hoseok, of course, was all too happy to be so lovingly cared for, and he had taken Kihyun's little face in his large hands and kissed him softly, right there in the living room, right in front of the others without a care in the world ("Get a room!" Minhyuk had shouted as the two of them stood in front of the couch, kissing gently and blocking the TV).

And so, this had become a new part of their nightly routine, and like their time spent in Hoseok's studio, their time spent out eating together or shopping together or just enjoying each other's company, it had become another one of their precious little bits of time to spend together, just the two of them, away from everything and everyone else and away from their hectic, busy lives that always demanded so much and often pushed them well past their limits. For Hoseok, this time they spend together is more than just a physical healing, and for Kihyun it is too; he feels good helping Hoseok feel good, and relieving Hoseok's pain relieves some of his own as well.

As Kihyun works the lotion in his palms, getting it to the right consistency and preparing to apply it to Hoseok's body, he gazes in front of him at Hoseok's muscular arms, at his wide shoulders and his broad back, at the thick muscles and the gorgeous expanse of warm, glowing skin, and he can feel himself blushing. He feels a little dizzy, too, and as Hoseok shifts a little and the muscles in his back move in tandem, Kihyun forgets where he is for a moment, his mind going blank and his cheeks growing hot. Hoseok is just so _big_ , big and strong and beautiful, and as always, Kihyun's left frozen in awe. He doesn't think he'll ever quite get used to how beautiful Hoseok is, and how good he feels in his hands. Despite how long they've been together now and despite this particular activity becoming a regular thing, Hoseok still always leaves Kihyun feeling flustered and breathless.

Kihyun takes a few seconds to regain his bearings, then brings his hands to Hoseok's shoulders. They look so small compared to Hoseok's massive body, and he just rests them there for a moment, his fingertips lightly tapping Hoseok's skin. He pauses again, and lets out a soft breath, and then, finally begins to work.

He moves his hands slowly, carefully massages the knots of tension, slowly and deeply with firm squeezes of his hands, pressing his thumbs into Hoseok's back and curling his fingers over Hoseok's shoulders, kneading the skin in his palms. They've done this so many times now that Kihyun knows exactly what to do, exactly how much pressure to apply and exactly where to apply it, how hard to squeeze and for how long, how deep to knead and how much force to use, how to work into the tight, tense muscles and loosen them open for the desired result. It's all become automatic, second nature at this point, and Hoseok's skin is soft and hot and lovely.

Hoseok tilts his head back as Kihyun works, his eyes closed in bliss and relief, and his lips part, a quiet moan escaping as Kihyun works over one particularly tough area. Kihyun blushes deeper at the sound and keeps going at the same spot, and he scoots ever so slightly closer to Hoseok for better upward leverage as he digs the heels of his palms into Hoseok's upper back.

Sometimes, during this whole process, they'll chat, murmur to each other about random things, but more often than not they'll just enjoy each other's comforting presence in silence. Hoseok will lose himself in the feeling of Kihyun's hands on him and Kihyun will lose himself in the feeling of Hoseok in his hands, and it becomes a meditative, therapeutic activity for the both of them, helps them to escape the real world for a little while and just get lost in each other, in feeling each other like this, a deep physical and mental and emotional connection that transcends anything that could be spoken. It sounds melodramatic, but it's the truth that they have this kind of bond with each other, a bond that they both cherish and that nobody else could ever really understand, manifesting in all sorts of ways, including, apparently, a nightly medical massage.

As Kihyun keeps working at Hoseok's shoulders and Hoseok keeps moaning at his touches, Kihyun loses himself in a sort of trance, his chest stirring with warmth and fondness and...other things. He rotates his wrists, and his movements fall into a melodic sort of rhythm that he knows must feel like heaven; he swears he can actually feel the tension leaving Hoseok's body, emanating off of him in waves of pleasant heat.

When he's finished with Hoseok's shoulders, Kihyun pauses to reapply lotion, and Hoseok hunches forward slightly, his hair hanging down in his face, and he's breathing audibly, deep, slow breaths that work through his whole body, and Kihyun's hands shake slightly as he prepares for the next round, his heart beating fast in anticipation. He knows his face must be as red as a rose right now, and he feels quite shy even though Hoseok's eyes are closed. It still amazes him the effect Hoseok has on him when they're intimate like this, even after all these years, even after they've been with each other for so long now, in every way possible.

Kihyun sighs, his eyes fluttering and going slightly out of focus for a moment as he again gazes at the tantalizing expanse of Hoseok's back, and Hoseok sits up straight, adjusts as he waits for the return of Kihyun's hands. Kihyun blinks a few times, lips parted, and brings his hands to the planes of Hoseok's shoulder blades, his touch light and gentle, and Hoseok groans in pleasure at the contact of Kihyun's palms flat against his back, murmurs some low, deep, sweet words that Kihyun feels rumble through Hoseok's body more than he hears.

Kihyun begins again, starts out by rubbing the lotion over Hoseok's shoulder blades in slow, deep circles, kneading into the muscles as he goes, pressing down firmly with the pads of his fingers. Hoseok's getting noisy again as Kihyun works, and it's another thing that's quite amusing about this whole situation. Usually, Kihyun is the noisier of the two of them, and Hoseok always takes great thrill and pleasure in drawing out sweet, beautiful sounds from Kihyun's lips as he kisses him, or touches him, or fucks him. But now, the tables have turned, and Hoseok is the one melting in Kihyun's hands. And it's nice, _so_ nice, just another wonderful new discovery about their physical relationship, always growing more intricate and magical in its complexity, and also in its simplicity, that at the end of the day, all they want is to make each other feel good.

Kihyun starts to slowly work his way down Hoseok's back, massaging and pushing his hands firmly into the skin, until he makes it down to the center, at which point he wraps his hands around Hoseok's waist and presses his thumbs in little circles right at the middle of Hoseok's back, into the knobs of his spine, working through the knots in careful repetitions as Hoseok's skin continues to warm from his touches. Again, Hoseok tilts his head back in pleasure, reveling in Kihyun's touches as Kihyun increases the pressure and pacing.

After a few more minutes of this, Kihyun's hands begin to tremble a bit from excitement, the room starting to feel too hot around him and the shorts he's wearing starting to feel too tight. He leans away from Hoseok to go for one last application of lotion, more than before, until his hands are good and fully-coated. He then switches from sitting cross-legged to resting on his knees, and he flattens his hands low on Hoseok's back, pausing again to rest for a moment before he continues. This is always the part that they both love the most, the part that's the most relaxing and oddly but marvelously sensual.

He takes another breath and starts to move his hands up and down Hoseok's back in a sort of arching motion on both sides, like parenthesis, rubbing the special medicinal lotion in deeply and pushing forward into Hoseok's back, leaning into him to really work the lotion in. He does this over and over again, slowly and steadily, like a wave pushing and pulling at the shore, and Hoseok's moaning with each repetition, the sounds sending blood rushing hot through Kihyun's veins and down to the lower half of his body, to a very specific spot of his pelvis. But even so, he keeps going, lost in a trance again, keeps rubbing and kneading at Hoseok's back to work out every last bit of tension and strain until Hoseok's muscles are moving smoothly beneath his hands, light and free like they had never experienced the weight of the world and the stress they had endured.

Kihyun moves back to Hoseok's shoulder blades and rubs over them again, then works down the center of Hoseok's back, goes lower and lower and lower, then back up again, feeling every ridge and bump and bulge of muscle, his hands massaging methodically to loosen everything out, to stretch and roll out all of the aches and pains coiled tightly inside Hoseok's body. The lotion helps, certainly, but it's mostly Kihyun's own hands working their magic, and Hoseok's starting to flush. Kihyun can see gorgeous red slowly creeping down from the tips of Hoseok's ears, down to the back of his neck, and down further still to the tops of his shoulders. Kihyun can only imagine the look and the color on Hoseok's beautiful face, his closed eyes fluttering and his mouth fallen open in pleasure, the flush beginning to spread down his neck and chest. Kihyun stumbles in his movements for a moment, his mouth going dry at the mental image, but he quickly snaps out of it and keeps working, his heart pounding painfully hard, his fingers almost electric with arousal.

Kihyun keeps rubbing Hoseok's back long after the lotion has set in, long after his hands are dry and hot and Hoseok's back is dry and hot and there's not much reason for him to keep doing this anymore other than that they both _really_ , really want it. It's gone from a medical exercise to a blatantly sexual one, a thinly-veiled excuse to touch each other when they're so often forbidden that simple pleasure. Kihyun massages Hoseok's shoulders again, then slowly slides his hands down to Hoseok's hips, wraps his hands around them and rubs his thumbs in circles over the dip right above his ass, and Hoseok's sounds are escalating, going higher in pitch and louder in volume, and Kihyun feels hypnotized, unable to stop, though the situation is becoming increasingly dangerous given the other occupants of the dorm just a wall away.

It's only when someone's phone starts vibrating loudly somewhere nearby that they're pulled out of their pleasured reverie, and Kihyun stills his hands on Hoseok's back, just resting them there where they're still wrapped around his hips as he calms himself down with shaky, shallow breaths. He hadn't quite realized how aroused he'd gotten from the whole situation, how his body had reacted so dramatically and so spectacularly, and he's a little embarrassed as he realizes that his body has taken this particular massage session in an entirely new direction that's not at all unwelcome.

He sighs again, staring forward into Hoseok's back, which just looks more and more inviting by the second, then scoots forward as close as possible, wrapping his hands around Hoseok's waist and holding them together at Hoseok's belly button. He rests his chin on Hoseok's shoulder, closing his eyes and trying his best to slow his breathing, hoping that it might be able to bring them both back down from the point of no return. After all, this isn't really the time or place for this kind of thing, as much as they both want it. Hoseok's body is radiating pulsing heat like a wonderful furnace, and Kihyun curls forward, basks in it like a kitten curling up in the sun. In front of him, Hoseok brings his hands down to Kihyun's, and he holds them in his own, and they stay like that for a few lovely minutes, long enough for their breathing and their heartbeats to sync up.

However, they both quickly realize that both their breathing and their heartbeats aren't exactly showing the signs of cooldown that they had been going for; rather, their close proximity following Kihyun's heated massage is only adding fuel to their excitement, and Kihyun's mind short-circuits as Hoseok squeezes Kihyun's hands in his, then brings them down, down, down, down, until they're resting over his hot and throbbing erection. Kihyun's heart stops, and he chokes on air upon the contact, pressed up against Hoseok's naked back with his hands now over Hoseok's cock; it's all too much for him to handle.

But this turn of events, well...it's not exactly unexpected. In fact, it's a thing that's happened more than a few times since they started this whole nightly massage routine of theirs.

Understanding where the session is progressing, Kihyun unwinds from around Hoseok and scoots back quickly, his heart racing and his mind scrambling as he processes what's going to happen next. Without really paying attention to what he's doing, Kihyun reaches for the little hand towel that he had brought along with the lotion and wipes his hands dry from nonexistent lotion remnants, even though they're already bone-dry from how long he had kept going at Hoseok's back.

Hoseok's breathing audibly now, starting to groan with a different, much more _fun_ kind of ache, and Kihyun rubs his hands roughly into the towel as if it'll help him think more clearly, but it only reminds him that Hoseok is still there, half-naked and sweet-smelling right in front of him, and hard as all hell, and Kihyun lets out a little whimper as he drops the towel and scrambles to the other side of Hoseok, knocking over the little bottle of lotion in the process.

The two of them immediately lock eyes, and Hoseok's gaze is half-lidded and heated with burning desire, and his mouth is wet and open, and his chest is flushed and heaving up and down as he breathes and watches Kihyun with hunger, his neck and collarbone dotted with sweat. Kihyun's head spins at the sight and his gaze drops down to Hoseok's crotch, to the outline of his enormous cock bulging in his pajama bottoms, and before he can stop himself, he's crawling into Hoseok's lap and wrapping his arms around Hoseok's shoulders.

They both moan as their pelvises make contact, and Kihyun hovers his lips over Hoseok's for a few moments, panting into Hoseok's mouth, and Hoseok uncrosses his legs beneath him, stretches them out and then bends them until his knees are pressed against Kihyun's back, and he sits up further for balance as he brings his hands to rest at Kihyun's hips, squeezing hard into his hipbones. Hoseok tilts his head as they pant against each other, lips still not quite touching, the two of them closely curled around each other like swirling puffs of smoke.

In a moment of wild mischief, Kihyun darts his tongue out to lick Hoseok's plump bottom lip, and from there, it's all over, and a beat later, Hoseok pulls Kihyun up and forward by his hips and into a wet, passionate kiss.

One kiss turns into two, turns into dozens as they make out like the world's ending, clinging on to each other with desperation and a physical need to feel each other. Kihyun's mind has gone completely blank, words failing him, and all he can focus on is the sensations, his brain jumping from contact point to contact point like sparks of static. There's Hoseok's hands at his hips, Hoseok's naked chest and abs pressed against him, Hoseok's sweet mouth and Hoseok's tongue curling around his as they kiss, Hoseok's moans and Hoseok's heavy breathing, Hoseok's strong arms and Hoseok's broad shoulders and Hoseok's hot, hard cock and Hoseok, Hoseok, Hoseok, Hoseok...

Kihyun's hands slide up the back of Hoseok's neck to thread through his hair, and he starts to roll his hips forward against Hoseok's as their tongues slide together, seeking out friction between them and craving it like nothing else. Hoseok pulls him forward, closer, and breaks away from his lips to kiss his throat, Kihyun gripping his hair and tugging hard as Hoseok bites him and sucks at the skin, pressing his tongue into it and bruising Kihyun's hipbones with the iron grip of his fingers.

Rather than any single noise, Kihyun is moaning and whining nonstop, barely even able to breathe through it all, a cascade of pleasured sounds spilling out of his throat like water from a glass tipped over, and though he's doing his best to stay quiet, he nearly yells when Hoseok's hands find their way to his ass cheeks and squeeze, _hard_ , digging his fingers into the mounds of hot flesh hard enough to leave grip marks even through his shorts. Kihyun's hands drop from Hoseok's hair down to his shoulders and he just clings on for dear life, leaving his own brusies in Hoseok's skin, and Hoseok's face is still buried in his throat, but now he's just panting hotly with an open mouth, his tongue pressed against Kihyun's pulse point as he carefully pulls down Kihyun's shorts to reveal his bare ass.

The air of the room feels chilly on Kihyun's hot ass cheeks, and Hoseok cups them and squeezes again, even harder than before, and this time Kihyun can't stay quiet, crying out brokenly as Hoseok kneads the globes in his hands, then runs his thumb down the split, his index finger slipping between to brush over Kihyun's tender, sensitive entrance. He teases the rim, circling it slowly as Kihyun squirms pathetically on his lap, but Kihyun can feel the slight tremble in his hands, can feel the way Hoseok's cock throbs every time they brush together, and he knows Hoseok is just as far gone as he is. Still, he'll play into Hoseok's little game, it's great fun after all, and so he whines and rolls forward and then back again, rocking his hips as Hoseok finally slips his finger inside Kihyun's body.

At that point, Kihyun goes still, curls forward into Hoseok's lap and whines, just sits there and takes it with delight as Hoseok finger-fucks him, pushing his finger in and pulling it out while his other large hand wraps around Kihyun's tiny waist for support. It's rather dry and rough without any lubricant, but Kihyun loves it, loves the bite of pain as Hoseok penetrates him, and his fingers claw uselessly at Hoseok's back as Hoseok keeps going at a steady pace, pushing Kihyun up and forward slightly with the strength of each repetition.

Kihyun nearly blacks out when Hoseok adds a second finger and continues, still breathing loudly against Kihyun's throat, and by the time Hoseok adds a third finger some moments later, the force of Hoseok's hand has Kihyun actually bouncing as Hoseok fucks him and fucks him and fucks him, Kihyun's walls clenching around his bundle of fingers like a vacuum and wetly releasing with each push and pull. It's an absolutely filthy experience, but it's so good, and Kihyun's moaning in perfect rhythm with each bounce, and he's right on the edge of climax, the familiar burning building up low in his abdomen and starting to spread out through his cells like embers of wildfire.

The pleasure builds and builds for what feels like an eternity, a wonderful, wonderful eternity, until Kihyun is pushed over the edge, and he comes with a shout all over Hoseok's stomach and chest, gripping hard onto Hoseok's shoulders and a few stray tears leaking out of his eyes as waves and waves of intense heat pulse through him, leaving him shaking and trembling in ecstasy. He rides it out pressed close to Hoseok, and after a few shallow undulations of his hips against Hoseok's pelvis, Hoseok follows him to climax, coming in his pants with a long, low groan. They cling to each other for a few seconds, exhausted and blissed out, and then Hoseok slowly leans back to lie down on the floor, Kihyun lying down right on top of him.

They recover together, breathing deeply, and Hoseok wraps his arms around Kihyun's frame. Kihyun presses his cheek against Hoseok's bare chest, right over his heart, and listens with affection glowing inside him as Hoseok's heartbeat gradually slows to a deep, steady thump.

Soon after, Hoseok starts to rub his hands up and down Kihyun's back, and Kihyun turns his face to kiss Hoseok's collarbone and neck with lazy, fluttering kisses, keeps going until he's too sleepy to move anymore. He then folds his arms over Hoseok's chest and rests his chin there, Hoseok lifting one hand to lazily card through Kihyun's hair, over and over and over again, both of their eyes slipping closed as they lie there, immensely satisfied.

What just occurred may have been wild and spontaneous, not to mention rather obscene to take place right on the living room floor in the middle of a supposed medical treatment, but Kihyun knows that the both of them need this sometimes, need moments like this to just lose themselves in what feels _good_ and what feels _right_.

And this may have not been a planned part of the routine, but tonight was certainly something good and right for the two of them, Kihyun and Hoseok taking care of each other, comforting each other, together as always.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
